


The Queen Genes

by callistawolf



Series: Drabbles, Ficlets, Prompts and One-Shots [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, If so I'm sorry, does this qualify as baby!fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/pseuds/callistawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Diggle is happy for his friends but there are some things he just doesn't want to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen Genes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this. It came to me while I was in the shower, in its entirety, and I just had to write it down. 
> 
> This might qualify as baby!fic. If you know me, you KNOW that this pains me. But I had to do it.

John Diggle was killing time at the foundry.Lyla had taken baby Sara with her to visit her parents for the weekend and he'd stayed behind to help the team out with a big takedown.A takedown that they'd accomplished just last night, with no fatalities and much relief on everyone's part.  

He wasn't interested in spend a lot of time at the apartment by himself so he'd come here, even though the team had called for a day off due to Felicity's appointment that afternoon.He'd busied himself cleaning his guns and looking after the rest of their weaponry, taking inventory of what they needed to restock and what needed replacing.No one had done it in months and the chore was long past overdue. 

Roy was over at the training dummy, running stick drills.He had his headphones in and was clearly in the zone; the boy hadn't said a word for the last thirty minutes.  

There was a beeping from the door and then two voices and the sound of feet clacking down the stairs.A moment later, his two partners appeared.  

"What are you guys doing here? I thought Felicity had an appointment?" he asked them. 

Felicity beamed, her eyes alight with joy.She shared a grin with Oliver."I did.Just came from there."

"And?" John prompted.He knew this was the big sonogram appointment, that they were hoping to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl.He glanced at Oliver to find his friend practically beside himself.  

"It's a boy!" he exclaimed, the words bursting forth as though he could no longer hold them in. Felicity nodded, her ponytail bobbing.  

"Congratulations, you two!" he told them.It did his heart good to his good friends so happy; they'd gone through a lot to get here and both of them deserved every moment of happiness. 

"And let me just say, there was no doubt that this baby was a boy.From the instant the technician tried to get a look, it was pretty damn obvious," Oliver supplied proudly.  

"Oliver, John doesn't need to know that," Felicity said, still smiling but her cheeks were flushing. 

"Why not?It's true!It was also clear there's no doubt this is my kid," Oliver went on, nudging John with his elbow."The Queen genes were on full display."He winked at Felicity, whose face was now practically purple as she covered it with her hands. 

"Oliver, please stop."

"That's not what you were saying last night when I was sharing those Queen genes with you."He grinned at her, clearly delighted with her discomfort."In fact, I recall you saying—"

John held up a hand, cutting him off."You know what? I don't need to hear it.At all.Please. In fact, I think I've got plans tonight.You two… have fun." 

He grabbed his jacket and headed for the stairs.He turned around just as he was going up and saw Oliver and Felicity, caught in a quiet conversation and he could tell from the look in their eyes that even though they'd been married for a year and a half, they were still clearly very much in lust as well as love.He shook his head, grinning. 

"Oh, and congratulations again.That's great news, you guys."

They looked up and waved at him, calling out their thanks.  

As he headed towards the door, John pondered giving Lyla a call on Skype.He suddenly very much wanted to see her and Sara's faces.  

Just before the door closed behind him, he heard Roy yell out."Oh my god!You guys!I'm right over here!I thought we had a _rule_ about that kinda stuff in the foundry!"

John Diggle chuckled and headed home for the night. 

 


End file.
